


And It Wasn't a Nice Meeting

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [38]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Lesbian Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Mom Ana Amari, Professor Ana Amari, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, University, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: When Fareeha accidentally knocks over a student in the class she's TAing, she's grateful that the situation isn't as bad as it could be. Except this woman might be able to read the vulgarity that Fareeha's soulmate mark says.





	And It Wasn't a Nice Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is "It's Nice to Meet You," my previous fic, from Fareeha's perspective. If you haven't read that one yet, go back and read it before this one!

For Fareeha, she was grateful not many people spoke Romansh. That way she could wear short-sleeved shirts without people getting offended by her soulmate mark on her arm. It wasn’t like her friend from boarding school Satya, who’s arm said, “You wanna fucking go mate, I’ll rip your arms off and use them as dildos!”  
  
No, as long as avoided Switzerland, and any country nearby it, she was safe. Well, generally. She did get a few people who gave her awkward glances when they saw her mark, clearly understanding the Romansh vulgarity clear on her arm.  
  
The saying honestly made Fareeha laugh. She hadn’t realized how vulgar it was, having first found the direct translation. Someone had explained the innuendo behind the meaning to her. The irony of that situation, as well as the impossibility of the phrase’s meaning, was one of the few things that made Fareeha laugh.  
  
“You know,” Fareeha’s mother Ana said, the day classes started for the year, “there is an actual Romansh class here on campus. Granted, it’s only Romansh 101, and that’s the only class in that language.”  
  
Fareeha rolled her eyes at her mother. “I know what the phrase sounds like. Do I really need to learn any more of the language.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. If your future wife says something in Romansh when you first meet, it’s clearly important to her. It would be a nice gesture.”  
  
Fareeha always figured that her future soulmate could teach her. Something to bring them together.  
  
“Don’t forget,” Ana said, “Arabic 101 starts at eleven sharp. Don’t be late.”  
  
“Like I’m ever.”  
  
“And are you ready for your classes to start.”  
  
Fareeha nodded on reflex. Besides, even if she wasn’t, she wasn’t going to tell that to her mother.  
  
“I’ll see you in class,” Ana said. She kissed the top of Fareeha’s head and headed out.  
  
It wasn’t as if Fareeha had a whole lot to do before classes actually started. She had a literature class she needed to take, and unfortunately, due to her schedule, she had to take it from the one professor who thought it was his mission to make his students’ lives miserable. He had assigned the class to read the first chapter of _Jane Eyre_ for class today.  
  
Though Fareeha should count it lucky that the professor let her listen to it on audio as long as she followed along in her book. She had gotten through the first chapter easily, had been able to completely focus on it and—  
  
She then remembered she was assigned to read the first two chapters of the novel. Fareeha quickly pulled out her phone and checked the time for the next chapter. She had to be to her first class soon, and had her mother’s class to TA right afterward, and only a little bit of time after that before her literature class. She had just enough time to get through it if she started listening now.  
  
She had her headphones in until her first professor said class was starting, and put them in the moment the professor said class was over. Fareeha had them in as she walked to her mother’s class. In fact, she was so focused on the novel, she didn’t even see the woman until the other woman was on the floor. Fareeha thought about turning back to help her, but since her feet were already carrying her away from the woman, Fareeha felt even more uncomfortable. She didn’t even make out what the woman yelled at her as she was too focused on Jane Eyre.  
  
So of course, the woman Fareeha walked into just happened to be in the Arabic class Fareeha was TAing for. Fareeha hoped that this woman would realize that Arabic was harder than she thought and soon drop the class. That way it wouldn’t be awkward every day Fareeha came to this class.  
  
And the woman Fareeha knocked over was the one student who came to talk to Ana at the end of class. So Fareeha stayed several feet away from them, hoping the other woman would ignore her. She put her headphones back in, and stretched her arms to get some feeling back in them.  
  
When the woman left, Fareeha took out one headphone and asked her mother, “Who’s that?”  
  
“Why do you ask? Think she’s cute?”  
  
Fareeha rolled her eyes.  
  
“Her name’s Angela Ziegler. And,” Ana said, grinning at her daughter, “if I remember correctly, she’s from Switzerland. So you might want to cover up your arm around her.”  
  
Fareeha sighed. So there was a chance this woman Fareeha accidentally knocked over could read her arm. It’s not like every Swiss knows Romansh, right?  
  
Besides, it could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you all seemed to really love the first one, I decided to write Fareeha's perspective. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
